


Unknown Identity

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: Based off the Unknown phone calls in V's route.After taking over Ray, Unknown keeps his word and comes for the Princess.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Unknown Identity

There had been something cathartic about logging off Ray’s chatroom account. It was just the way he liked it. No name. No avatar. Just unknown.

Which made it harder to log back in several hours later. Unknown hated the flowery speech bubbles and nerdy emojis dominating his screen. But this would be worth it soon.

Now it was _his_ turn.

Parked in his car, hidden by trees and darkness, he savored every sensation of being awake. The freedom of sitting behind the wheel made his heart pound.

The most exhilarating part was the promise he made to a certain Princess.

“You’d better be ready for me,” he whispered and opened the RFA app. Smirking, he pressed the call button. With each ring, he clenched his hand in anticipation.

“H-hello?” Each time she answered his call, her sweet voice became more cautious and fearful. He loved it.

Unknown didn’t respond right away and instead concentrated on her soft breaths. Every exhale was like a sweet treat. He closed his eyes, before letting out a shaky gasp. “P-princess!” It was easy to mimic the whiny voice in his head.

“Ray? Is that really you? Are you really back?”

Unknown held back his grin and instead forced his lips to tremble. “I m-missed you so much!” he whimpered. “I-I hope the _other me_ didn’t frighten you. I-I’d never forgive myself if he upset you.” It was hard not to laugh, but hopefully she would mistake the waver in his voice for tears.

“I’m fine Ray, but are you okay?”

“I came here to get you, but it’s so dark and I’m scared.”

“Wait!” Her voice came out strained. “What do you mean? You’re here?”

“I had to rescue from that v-vile V!” Unknown was careful to mask his hatred as he thought of the teal haired fiend. Instead he made his voice more frantic and higher pitched. “Please come outside. I really need you.”

There was a pause. “I-I… I don’t know if should.”

She wasn’t as obedient as he hoped, but that was okay. “Why not? Is it because you hate me?” He pretended to cry.

“No Ray, I-!” she let out a shaky breath. “…I’m coming.”

Unknown bit back a triumphant cackle. The Princess would soon be his. “Th-thank you...” He hung up and stepped out of the car. The humid night’s breeze rustled through the hair he hadn’t bothered to brush as he adjusted Ray’s magenta suit jacket. It still was a mystery how that marshmallow enjoyed wearing such foppish things. Even after removing the cravat and gloves, the ensemble still suffocated Unknown. For the sake of his sanity, he already added his own touches like a leather choker and black nail polish.

Little things like that made him feel real.

He reached a clearing. Illuminated by the moon’s white glow sat the traitor’s cabin. Did they really think they could hide here?

The door creaked opened and there she stood. Unknown couldn’t hide his smile any longer. The hazy images of Ray’s memories became reality. She was even more breathtaking in person. His heart slammed against his chest as she dashed towards him.

The warm rush of her arms wrapping around him and her head resting on his chest sent delightful tingles down his spine. Was this a hug? Affection like that felt a distant dream, but now he craved it.

“I missed you so much. I was so worried.” Her voice cracked.

“I know,” Unknown whispered and tangled his fingers in her soft hair. “But I told you I’d come get you.” His hand found her cheek. Ray had always wanted to touch her without his gloves, but he had been too cowardly to let her see his chewed-up nails. Prideful satisfaction welled up in Unknown’s chest. Now he would be the only one to enjoy his Princess’s warmth.

Her fingers grasped his hands, but soon her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at his black nail polish, and then up at his face. Adoration transformed into fear.

“What’s the matter, Sweetie?” Unknown cooed with a mocking pout. “Don’t you know that I’m the angel who will lead you back to Paradise~?” He burst into high pitched, hysterical laughter. No point in holding back any longer. He grabbed her before she could escape and dragged her back to the car.

Ignoring her pleas, he lifted her into the passenger seat. “Safety first~” He sang, before buckling her. She would never leave his sight again.

Unknown slammed the door and rushed to the driver’s side. He ripped off Ray’s suit coat before snatching up an oversized leather jacket from the backseat. Slipping it on felt so liberating. He let it slide off one shoulder. “Like my new look~?”

Instead of answering, she unbuckled herself and threw open the door. Unknown rolled his eyes, but grinned. How exciting. He sprinted after her, and caught her, covering her mouth when she screamed and flailed.

This time, he put her in the back seat, and crawled in after her, clicking his tongue. “No wonder Ray couldn’t handle you.” He shook his head, and with a cheerful smile, pinned her wrists. The way she stared sent heat waves throughout his insides. It wasn’t hatred or disgust in her wide eyes, but something else.

“What are you thinking about?” He caressed her cheek, delighted at the way she blissfully closed her eyes. “Oh, you must like me more than you’re letting on.” He leaned closer only letting his lips hover over hers. “You know,” he began, a low rumble of a growl escaping his throat. “That marshmallow wanted to kiss you so bad, but he was too much of a wimp to do anything about it. Now I’m thinking you wanted to kiss him too.”

She didn’t argue, however she needed encouragement. “Don’t be shy~” He leaned closer and closer…

Until her lips captured his.

Unknown’s eyes widened as shockwaves rushed throughout his body. He smirked against her lips before returning the kiss with pure passion. Ray’s desires, memories, and fantasies were like a distant dream to Unknown, but now he wanted to make it a reality. He wanted to claim these feelings as his own and continue from where Ray had left off.

The Princess was his.

He could kiss her forever, but unfortunately, needed to breathe. Panting, he pulled away and stared into those deep, beautiful eyes of hers. The way she looked at him… was it because of Ray? He almost didn’t care. _Almost._ “I want you.” His voice lowered and he kissed at her neck. “But first,” he let his lips buzz against her soft skin. “I’ll need to go destroy those traitors and take you back to Savior.”

“No, don’t!” She pulled away and grabbed his shirt. “Don’t hurt anyone!”

His jaw twitched. Why was she being like this? Didn’t she like him? Unknown clenched his teeth and his grip on her tightened. “So you really did want to run away with V and leave us forever.”

“N-no!” She shook her head. “I wanted Ray to come with us. That place isn’t good for him. All he does is slave away in front of the computer. He doesn’t sleep enough, or have friends. No one should live like that.” Her voice cracked.

“Yeah well, what about me?” Unknown countered, scowl deepening. His head pounded when a familiar fire burned through his chest. “I’m right here in front of you, but all you’re doing is thinking about Ray! Focus on me!” His voice grew louder with each agitated word.

“How can I focus on you when I don’t even know your real name?”

Unknown recoiled. His real name. What was his real name? He certainly wasn’t Ray, and while Saeran felt more natural, there was something about it that ticked him off. It made him feel fake.

“All you’ve done since we met is threaten me and-“

Unknown pressed his hand against her mouth, muffling her words. “Just listen. No talking.” He averted his gaze. “I… I still don’t get who I am.” His voice softened and he huffed. “I’ve only been awake a few times, and I still don’t get how it happens. But I know one thing… I’ve been so freaking mad from the very beginning. I want to crush everything I see. I can’t control myself. Before I came for you, I broke every single flower pot Ray was tending!” He snickered at the delightful image of the crushed orange shards and trampled petals. “It felt so good crushing those frail little roots!”

His stomach lurched when his twisted words and actions sank in.

“What am I?” he whispered. And what was this feeling? His throat blazed, and his chest ached. How annoying. He hated this so much. “Why did I wake up so suddenly?” He dared a look at her. “Did I wake up for vengeance?”

These were the same questions he asked Savior every time he woke up. Her answer was always the same.

_Don’t worry about that now. Go back to sleep. You’ll know when the time comes._

Always with that same calm voice and small smile. She stared right through him. Always waiting until Ray returned.

_Be careful, Ray. Don’t let Saeran take over._

He still wasn’t sure if that last part was just a dream. Did Savior not like him? He was better than Ray so why-?

“Revenge isn’t the answer.” The Princess’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hey!” Unknown scowled. “I told you not to talk-“ He flinched when her hand caressed his left cheek. Something about her touch took off of the edge.

“Can’t you see that you and Ray are miserable?” Her words tumbled out with a desperate urgency. “But if you leave, you can find your real purpose.” Her eyes sparked with hope. “You both can be happy.”

He reached for her mouth once again, but hesitated. “If you want me to go with those traitors, then sorry, not happening. Your precious Ray wouldn’t want that either.”

She didn’t respond. Unknown should have been happy with stumping her, but the way she looked at him made his stomach ache. Her sorrowful eyes stared directly at him. She didn’t look through him, or search for Ray. She cared. She was the only person that cared. Savior wanted Ray, and the traitors tossed him aside the first chance they had, but the woman in front of him was different.

She wouldn’t go back to Magenta, and he refused to join the RFA. But he wanted her. _He needed her._

“Then let’s run away together.” He snatched up her hands.

“What?” She stiffened. “B-but where would we- I don’t-“

No, he wouldn’t let her go. “You promised Ray you wouldn’t abandon him. He’s still here, you know. You care about him, don’t you?”

“I do!” Her face became serious. “I lo-“

He squeezed her hands. “Then come with me. I’ll be good to you. _We’ll_ be good to you.” He once again leaned closer, letting his lips linger near hers.

There was a pause where Unknown heard only his pounding heart and the chirping crickets outside. Then she kissed him. That was her answer.

Ray wanted to be the angel who would lead their Princess to Paradise, while Unknown was determined to be the demon that would drag her back. Maybe he still was a demon. Deceiving her with the promises of an angel. Was it deception? He didn’t know. He didn’t know how much longer he would be awake, or if Ray would ever come back, but he didn’t mind. As long as he had her, he would gladly face the unknown.

_Bad Ending?_

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my short story I did for Unknown Zine. I based it off the Unknown phonecalls in V’s route. They’re honestly my favorite part of another story. I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
